world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020414beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArt1san AA at 21:35 -- 09:35 CA: Hey Sami... 09:35 AA: Hi Beau. 09:36 CA: I'm glad you worked things out with Doir... 09:36 AA: Oh, yeah, me too. 09:36 CA: The way you were speaking, did something happen? Like after the actual exorcisms... 09:37 AA: Oh, um....yeah. I kind of snapped at him for it. I was basically a huge butt. 09:37 CA: Oh dear... 09:38 AA: Yeah, I found out that his "holy water" was mostly pee. 09:38 AA: So I kind of freaked and shouted at him and ran away. 09:38 CA: Pee?... 09:38 CA: You mean like... 09:38 CA: Pee... 09:38 CA: what the fuck is his problem... 09:38 AA: He claims he ran out of water. 09:39 -- chessAficionado CA makes a "the fuck" face -- 09:39 CA: That doesn't even make sense... 09:39 AA: But yeah, what with everything else, I kind of got overwhelmed and yelled at him and told him to stay away from me. 09:40 CA: Well, it's great you worked things out... 09:40 AA: Yeah. 09:40 CA: Seems like a lot of things are getting more positive around here (which means that things are bound to get bad)... 09:41 AA: Heh. So many teenagers all in the same room, there's going to be a bunch of hormones and craziness. 09:41 CA: Like Nullar's eyes getting fixed, that's a good thing... 09:42 AA: Yeah. I'm really happy for her. 09:42 CA: I didn't know you could fix stuff like that... 09:43 AA: Oh. I probably couldn't have fixed MOST of it. I don't know the computer stuff. But I've done soldering work before for the little sculptures and dioramas and things that have electric bits in them. 09:43 AA: So I saw where that bit had blown and needed to be fixed. 09:44 AA: I probably wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for these though. 09:44 -- arcaneArt1san AA indicates her new eyewear. -- 09:44 AA: Do you uh....do you think they look okay? 09:44 CA: Yes, I was about to comment on them... 09:44 CA: They look quite nice on you... 09:44 -- arcaneArt1san AA blushes. -- 09:44 AA: Thanks. 09:45 AA: You're not just saying that, right? 09:45 CA: So are they working ok?... 09:45 CA: Oh, of course not... 09:45 AA: Oh yeah. It's kind of incredible being able to see things without being right next to them... 09:46 AA: Like I mean I had no idea that....no, nevermind. 09:46 CA: What is it?... 09:46 AA: No, it's going to sound really corny. 09:46 CA: I like corny... 09:47 AA: I uh....I never realized how pretty your eyes looked. I mean I've seen them when I was really close to you, but I couldn't see the rest of your face WITH them when I did. 09:48 CA: Beau blushes "M-my eyes? They aren't aything special, just normal gray just like everything else"... 09:48 -- arcaneArt1san AA flounders in the awkwardness for a moment. -- 09:48 AA: See what I meant about it being too corny? 09:49 CA: But I thank you for th compliment... 09:50 AA: Sure thing. But you're wrong about them not being special. 09:51 AA: ...but I think I'm probably embarassing you, so I'll drop it. 09:52 CA: Ok, look I think I'm going to lay down a while, I'll speak to you later, k?... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArt1san AA at 21:52 --